The Truth about Ginerva Weasley
by MrS.pAdS
Summary: Ginny doesn't know who she is anymore. She finds out her father isn't her real father, and her mother lied to her all these years. Finally, Ginny finds out the truth from Dumbledore, but will he tell her everything? Or will he lie like everyone else? HxG


**A/N: Well, here I go with another story, forgetting my old ones… Lol. This story just kinda popped in my head at school and I want to write it before I forget. R&R please!!!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowing, and I am just using them for my own interests. **

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Ginny Weasley heard. She rolled her eyes before getting up from her bed where she had been thinking of Harry. It had been two weeks since Dumbledore's funeral, two long, hard weeks since Harry broke up with her.

Ginny opened her door and thumped down the stairs. She looked in the living room for her mom, who wasn't there, and finally found her in kitchen, preparing dinner for her family.

"Yes, Mum?" She asked.

"I need you to set the table, Dear. You need to set out a plate for Bill, Fleur, Harry, Hermione, and everyone else in the family. We have a lot of guests today. Harry and Hermione are staying until the end of the summer, and Bill and Fleur are spending just this night." Ginny rolled her eyes again; her mother might have approved of Fleur, but she certainly hadn't.

"When are Remus and Tonks coming?" Ginny responded, instead of retorting about Bill and Fleur.

"I believe they are coming next week." Her mother replied. Ginny nodded and went to the cabinet to get plates. She quickly set the tale and ran up the stairs to get ready. Harry was coming!

An hour later, Ginny was nearly ready to leave her room. She had her long auburn hair down, and it curved around her shoulders and down her back. She wore a pretty green dress and green high heels. Her dress ended a little above her knees, and it hugged her curves, making her tiny waist even smaller. She had just finished putting on black mascara and brown eyeliner, making her eyes look beautiful. She quickly put a green hairclip in her hair to keep it from falling in her face, and she opened her door.

Ginny once again ran down the stairs, hoping the guest hadn't arrived yet. She was ready physically, but not mentally. She walked into the living room and was surprised to see Hermione, Ron, and Harry sitting on the couch, drinks in their hands. Ron saw her first, and as soon as h did, he barked, "Ginny Weasley! UPSTAIRS NOW!" Looking defensive, she snapped back, "No, Ronald. I do not think I will go. Tonight happens to be a special night for me and I will not let you ruin it!" Harry looked up, stunned, and his mouth fell open. He had never seen Ginny looking as beautiful as he did then, and he had to resist the urge to grab her and kiss her. He had spent the last two weeks dreaming of her, then chastising himself for breaking up with her then wanting her back. But Harry James Potter would have given anything at that moment to be able to hold Ginny.

Ron glared at Ginny, and Ginny glared back. Harry and Hermione stared at Ginny. They stayed like that for about ten minutes, until Fleur walked into the room.

"Wow, Ginny! I love that drez! Eet is very nice! And eet goes very nicely with your hair!" Ginny said thank you, then walked to sit by Harry. Harry, meanwhile, still looked stunned. He scooted over for Ginny, who plopped next to him and gave him a hug. "Hey, Harry. How has your week been?" She asked. "Very…busy. Had a lot on my mind." Ginny nodded in understanding. She had no idea, however, that she was the forbidden thoughts that had kept him distracted since she last saw him. Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder, and they both realized at the exact same moment that they fit perfectly together. He turned his head slowly, and their lips were inches from each other. They moved closer and closer, closing their eyes and turning their heads until…

"Ahem!" Ron faked coughed. Realizing what they were about to do, Ginny moved her head from Harry's shoulder and her cheeks turned the color of her hair. And Harry wasn't as white as he usually was, either…

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were still feeling awkward when they sat down to eat dinner. Harry and Ginny wouldn't look at each other, and Hermione and Ron weren't sure about what just happened. So none of them looked at anyone else. They quickly ate, then went to their respective beds.

**Well, did u like it? First Fic, so don't be to harsh!! Read and Review! I didn't have enough room on the summary, so the couples I will write about in this story are:**

**Harry and Ginny**

**Remus and Tonks**

**Bill and Fleur**

**Molly and Albus**


End file.
